worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Resurgent Class Star Destroyer
BACKGROUND (from wookieepedia) The Resurgent-class Star Destroyer was an iconic model of Star Destroyer built by Kuat-Entralla Engineering and utilized by the First Order during its conquest of the Unknown Regions shortly after the signing of the Galactic Concordance. Based off the Imperial-class Star Destroyers of the Old Empire, it featured advanced weaponry and represented the might of the Order's military throughout the galaxy. Despite its impressive size, it was not the largest vessel within the First Order's Navy, with Resistance intelligence believing even larger warships were in development. Affiliation: First Order Ship Type: Star Destroyer Class: Resurgent Manufacturer: Kuat-Entralla Engineering First Depolyed: <30 years after the Battle of Endor Cost To Manufacture: 9.8 Billion Credits Crew: 74 000 + 200 pilots + 10 000 stormtroopers + 20 000 passengers MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Body - 550,000 (1B) Command Tower - 200,000 (2) Sensor Array (2) - 9,000 ea (2) Communication Array - 15,000 (3) Main Hanger - 90,000 (3) Secondary Hangers - 40,000 (4) Main engines - 60,000 ea (4) Secondary Engines - 20,000 ea Small Docking Thrusters(manY) - 500 ea Small Airlocks/Access Hatches(many) - 1,000 ea Large Airlocks (20) - 3,500 ea Outer Hull (per 40 ft area) - 550 Interior walls (per 20 ft area) - 200 Dual Heavy Turbolaser Turrets (2000) - 900 ea Heavy Ion Cannon Turrets (1000) - 700 ea Tractor Beam Projectors (30) - 1,200 ea Point Defense Cannons (1000) - 300 Point Defense Missile Launchers - 350 (5)Shields - 70,000 per side (420,000 total) Armour - Hull Ignores attacks that do 120md points of damage or less. Anything more than 100md applies all damage done. NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main body will put the Carrier out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. The ship itself will be an unsalvageable floating wreck. 1B - Destroying the Command Tower will effectively render the ship inoperative and set the ship effectively adrift in space though the main hull will still have auxiliary power, life support and minimal maneuvering on docking thrusters. Control can be regained in main engineering but only for minimal navigational operations, combat would be effectively useless from there. 2 - Destroying the sensor will deprive the ship of all forms of long range communications, radar and targeting. The range and targeting capabilities of the secondary systems are equal to that of a starfighter at best. The ship can still operate, but is at -3 on initiative, -3 to strike, and number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by half. 3 - Destroying the hangers will greatly impair the carrier's ability to deploy and recover aircraft. Under normal operations the carrier can launch or recover up to starfighters or shuttles per turn. If the main hanger is destroyed this number drops to , and each hanger deck destroyed reduces this number by . If all hangers are destroyed the carrier cannot deploy any craft until at least one hanger is repaired. 4 - Depleting the MDC of the main engines will force the ship to rely on its secondary engines. Depleting the MDC of the main engines AND secondary engines will leave the ship adrift in space. If in an atmosphere, the ship will crash. 5 - Shields regenerate at 150 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered in any way. SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 10 Speed - Hyperspace: Class 1 Hyperdrive (400ly per hour), Class 2 Backup Hyperdrive (200ly per hour) Maximum Range: 5 years without replenishment STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 2916m Height: 505m Width: 1075m Weight: Millions of tons Hyperdrive: Class 1.0 primary, Class 2.0 back up system Sublight Drive: KEE ion engine Auxiliary Engine: KEE-A ion engine Power System: Hypermatter Reactor with many smaller Backup fusion reactors Sensor Systems: Legrange targeting Computers, Cargo: 60 000 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Heavy Turbolaser Turrets (2000) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Starfighter RANGE - SPACE: 350,000km maximum DAMAGE: 6d6x100 RATE OF FIRE: 3 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +4 Strike WEAPON: Heavy Ion Cannon Turrets (1000) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Station RANGE - SPACE: 220,000km maximum DAMAGE: 3D4x100 to Shields, also roll on Ion damage table if shields are disabled RATE OF FIRE: 4 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +3 Strike WEAPON: Tractor Beams (30) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Ship Capture SECONDARY PURPOSE: Towing RANGE - SPACE: 140,000km DAMAGE: Target is held in place once hit and can be pulled towards the destroyer unless lock is broken. RATE OF FIRE: 3 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +4 Strike WEAPON: Point Defense Cannons (1000) PURPOSE: Anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE: 6km DAMAGE: 6d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: equal to gunners attacks (typically 4-5) PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +3 Strike WEAPON: Point defense missile launchers PURPOSE: anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE: 14km DAMAGE: 8d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: volleys of 4, up to twice per melee PAYLOAD: effectively unlimited BONUSES: +3 Strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Holonet Transceiver with effectively unlimited range and a subspace transceiver with a range of 200 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 5 years if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 70,000,000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. Gives a +5% to sensor skill rolls. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 200 light years. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 300,000,000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +20% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 800,000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +25% bonus to sensor skill rolls. NAV COMPUTER: Complete navigational data for the entire known galaxy are stored and updated regularily. OTHER COMBAT BONUSES: Cannot dodge attacks from starfighters etc COMPLEMENT (Imperial): Tie Fighters - 144 (12 squadrons), 72 Tie/fo and 72 Tie/sf Troop Transports - 100 Shuttles - 6 Also Carries 1 prefabricated garrison base REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Wookiepedia Star Wars Roleplaying Game - The Imperial Sourcebook (West End Games) The Star Wars Sourcebook (West End Games) Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook Special Edition (West End Games) Star Wars Complete Crossections Star Wars Technical Journal of the Imperial Forces